


Cuddles

by BoldlyGaying



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Movie, Tristan is a cuddly drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoldlyGaying/pseuds/BoldlyGaying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sarmatian knights just finished their training and are about to be send on their first mission, but young Galahad has other things on his mind.<br/>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Basically fluff where everyone is happy and alive and Gawain is fed up with having to listen to Galahad's constant whining about Tristan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *throws this fic in and hopes it is to your liking*  
> I'm not convinced that people will like this, but this fandom definitely needs some more fanfiction and more fluff. Enjoy!

“I just don’t understand why he is doing that,” Galahad murmured while he stared into the flames in front of him. “I mean – did I ever gave him a reason for thinking differently of me?”

The man next to him chuckled at the unhappy look on his friend’s face. “Besides not wearing any pants and flaunting your legs around in a way that not even a cheap whore would dare to?”

Galahad’s head shot up and not even the darkness of the night could conceal the blush on his cheeks. He was sitting around a small campfire with Gawain, his best friend and confidant. Both of them were brought to the roman settlement at Hadrian’s Wall a few years ago, starting their military training with a bunch of other boys. Just recently all of them were deemed ready for actual battle by their instructors and of course this achievement was celebrated with a great ceremony – courtesy of the roman traditions – and a great feast afterwards which was more to their Sarmatian tastes. More than one of them found themselves longing for the soft touch of a woman that night – and Galahad was afraid he desired a more rough touch after the wine got to his head. It was no secret among the knights that the youngest of them admired Tristan a little more than the rest but Galahad would rather die than to admit that the feelings he harboured for the skilled archer were not exactly brotherly.

“Gawain!” he complained with a squeak and punched his fellow knight in the shoulder. “I’m not _flaunting_ anything! What is your problem with my attire anyway? It’s a traditional way of dressing oneself and there is nothing feminine about it!”

Gawain ruffled his friend’s dark curls with a smile. “You shouldn’t take everything so seriously, little one. You are the youngest; of course you are getting teased, no matter what you do. Even Tristan is at ease around you, doesn’t this make you happy?”

“You don’t understand!” Galahad groaned. “He always acts so indifferent around everyone else but he keeps teasing me for everything I do. It’s like I can’t do anything right and you can’t imagine how frustrating that is. I want to show him that I’m just as much of a man like he is; like everyone is.”

Under normal circumstances, Galahad wouldn’t even have told Gawain about his feelings for Tristan, but after the feast he had been so drunk that he wouldn’t shut up about his crush and Gawain who carried him back to his quarters didn’t need to be an expert for relationships to conclude where Galahad’s admiration for their brother-in-arms really came from. And thus, he became – more or less voluntarily – the one who would have to listen to the constant whining about Galahad’s unrequited feelings.

“If you ask me, he is just as smitten with you as you are with him,” Gawain tried to cheer is friend up. “After all, he is always either fuzzing over you or watching you from afar.”

“Yes, you are right.” Galahad answered dryly. “And while he’s at that, he calls me his _baby brother_. That has to be a sign of his undying love for me, because everyone wants to fuck their damn baby brother!”

Angrily, he tossed his cup to the ground, the warm cider spilling on the ground. He couldn’t even bring himself to feel guilty about the waste of supplies, he was just so furious at his life. _Of course_ it had to be him: The ‘baby’ of the group, even though he was not that much younger than the others, constantly teased for various reasons. He didn’t even want to think about his companions’ jokes should they ever find out, he fancied men, or more specifically, Tristan. Surely, they wouldn’t mean any harm by it, but if Galahad could avoid giving them more ammo for their tasteless joking, he would most certainly do so.

Taking a deep breath, he stood up and bid Gawain a good night before directing his steps back to his sleeping quarters. Galahad didn’t expect so many of the others to be awake, when he passed through the big yard where almost every Sarmatian sat around a fire, a lot larger than the one Gawain and Galahad had made earlier.

“Look! Our little sister has graced us with her presence!” Lancelot shouted once he spotted Galahad. He was Arthur’s best friend and obviously heavily drunk. His dark curls – very similar to Galahad’s own – were dishevelled and his eyes looked somewhat hazy.

Galahad was about to complain about the nickname when Gawain appeared behind him, squeezing his shoulder.

“Believe me, it will be no good trying to discuss with him now. Look at him; he won’t remember this evening tomorrow.”

“But-,” Galahad tried to argue, when Gawain only shook his head.

“Let’s sit with them for a while and after an hour nobody will notice if you leave. Being a little more social would do miracles to your self-esteem…”

Galahad let Gawain drag him to the fire where they took their place between their brothers-in-arms. Judging by the jugs lying around, all of them must be at least a little tipsy. Even Tristan had lost his mysterious attitude and was joking around, which was a rare sight.

For a while, Galahad was simply observing his comrades, feeling a little awkward around them since he was sober. It made him happy to see them relaxing and laughing and a part of him felt as if he was back home again.

He was lost in thought when a strong hand suddenly grabbed the back of his tunic, causing him to let out an unmanly squeal which made everyone roar with laugher. It took him a moment to realize that it was Tristan who grabbed him and was currently dragging him across Gawain in his lap. Being so close to Tristan made Galahad’s heart beat faster than ever and the young knight felt a little dizzy as his crush cuddled him close to his chest.

“My Gali baby,” Tristan cooed while nuzzling Galahad’s neck. “You’re always so cute, I could eat you up~.”

Embarrassment was no expression for what Galahad was feeling right now. Not that he was complaining about his position in Tristan’s lap, but he would have preferred less of an audience and less alcohol in Tristan’s system.

The otherwise so stoic knight had a content smile on his face as he poked and caressed every inch of Galahad’s skin he could reach. The younger knight felt his face getting hotter and hotter and he began to squirm a little to make an escape from the straightforward advances he was getting, but Tristan ignored his attempts to flee and kept nipping at Galahad’s neck. After a while, Galahad stopped his fidgeting and let himself get lost in the sensation of soft lips on his skin. He closed his eyes and was so relaxed that he almost didn’t notice the fingers playing with the hem of his tunic.

“Promise me you’ll never wear trousers,” Tristan whispered in Galahad’s ear. The hoarse voice ripped Galahad out of his relaxed state.

“Wha-?!” he squeaked again, beginning to feel ashamed for the high-pitched sounds coming out of his mouth.

“Ohh, looks like Galahad is finally going to get some,” someone giggled, when they noticed the compromising situation Tristan and Galahad were in.

If he had to guess, Galahad would say it was Lancelot, but right now he couldn’t care less. He freed himself from Tristan’s arms and stomped away from the fire, his face burning from embarrassment. He hurried through the cold halls of the roman garrison and let out a breath of relief when he finally reached his own room. Immediately after he softly closed the door behind him, he changed into a light cotton tunic and crawled under his sheets and let sleep claim him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually managed to update after one week! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ  
> So, a big thank you to all the lovely people who left kudos, motivating me to write the second chapter :)  
> Actually, I felt like all the characters were horribly ooc while I was writing this chapter, like I was writing a high school au, but then I realized that I set this story just after everyone finished their training, so it IS basically an ancient-high-school-au... Does that make any sense? No? I don't care; it made sense while I was writing this baby. Also, Gawain kinda did his own thing in here. I have lost my influence over him... I have a feeling that this is slowly evolving into a crack fic...  
> Whatever, please enjoy! ^-^

Galahad woke to the sound of someone banging at his door.

“Get your lazy ass out of bed!” Gawain called happily. “We’re finally getting our first real mission!”

Reluctantly, Galahad got up and walked over to the small bowl of water in the corner of his room to wash his face, hoping the cold water would chase the fatigue away.  
More or less awake, he dressed himself in his cotton tunic and leather coat, securing them with a broad belt. Then, he laced up his boots and put on his vambraces; now ready to face his comrades. Hopefully, most of them would not remember the previous night or at least would have the decency not to mention it.

When Galahad joined the others in the yard, Arthur was the only one still missing. They were twenty in total – nineteen Sarmatian knights under Arthur’s command. None of them wore their armour yet or knew what lay ahead of them. What kind of mission would await them? Some kind of errand? Or would they have to escort someone?   
His musings were interrupted by Arthur who cleared his throat to get his knights’ attention. He already was in full armour, shining in the sunlight. He looked very roman in that moment, different from the rest of them.

“Men, Rome is sending us on a scouting mission,” he announced with a powerful voice, even though everyone could see his hands were shaking a little. He was just as nervous as them. “We will work in teams of two to cover an area as big as possible. Be aware that you will most likely be met with Woads since some of you will venture behind Hadrian’s Wall.” He took a deep breath before he went on. “Concerning the teams…“– Galahad quickly glanced at Gawain who nodded at him –“…you’ve been already divided into squads by me to guarantee that every team is equally capable to survive.”

Muffled groans escaped the knights’ mouths. Everyone would have preferred to work with their closest friend, especially during the first time out in the wild. Of course everyone understood the reasoning and sooner or later they would have to be able to work perfectly in sync with every single knight anyway.  
Arthur pulled a scroll out and cleared his throat again. “Mordred, you will work with me, Percival you go with Gawain, Bors is with Erec, Lancelot with Palamedes, Dagonet with Ywain, Bedivere with Lucan, Galahad with Tristan, Lionel with-…”

Galahad stopped listening as soon as his partner’s name was announced. _Tristan_. His glance darted to Gawain, his eyes crying for help, but his friend only shot him a sly smirk and made a kissy face while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Galahad could feel his cheeks heating up and he turned away with a withering look in Gawain’s direction. He had to concentrate on his task not to make a complete and utter fool out of himself in front of the older knight. It could be that difficult to show him that he was just as knightly as every single one of them. He wasn’t even that much younger than the rest, but a few years and a soft face seemed to be enough to be called the “little sister”, courtesy of Lancelot

At first, it hadn’t been too bad and Galahad didn’t mind a little bit of teasing but when Tristan joined in, it became downright frustrating. He may or may not have been madly in love with Tristan since the first time they trained archery together and yearned for just a tiny bit of his attention. Attention, that didn’t include the words “baby brother” and ruffling his hair, to be exact.

His thoughts drifted back to the previous evening and Galahad felt the blush rising up his cheeks again. That was the kind of attention he would probably kill for – if only Tristan hadn’t been drunk.

“You should gather everything you need for the mission,” a voice whispered next to his ear. “We will leave soon.”  
Galahad abruptly turned his head around and found himself nose to nose with his partner for the upcoming task. Surprised by the closeness, Galahad stumbled backwards and sputtered something incomprehensible instead of the sassy and probably slightly insulting comment he would have usually gave voice to. He hadn’t even managed to grasp the situation yet when Tristan gave him a smile and left without another word. Galahad gazed after him, utterly confused.

 

He was still thinking about Tristan while he was collecting his saddlebags – or Tristan’s lips only a breath away from his own, to be honest. They had looked very soft from close up and all Galahad could think about was how they would feel on his naked skin. He was about to bang his head on the stable door in front of him, when he heard somebody entering the stables.

“You look like you are on the verge of slamming your head against the next wall,” Gawain commented as he walked by, carrying his equipment in his arms.

“I am,” Galahad answered gloomily. “Why did Arthur have to pair me up with him of all people?”

Gawain dumped his stuff on the ground and leant on the stable wall next to his friend.

“Shouldn’t this be like a dream coming true for you? Alone in the woods with the knight of your heart?” he teased, earning himself a jab in his side from Galahad’s elbow. “Seriously,” he went on more earnestly, “isn’t this mission a great opportunity to spend more time with him?”

“You don’t understand,” Galahad huffed. “The only opportunity this stupid mission offers is for me to make a fool out of myself around the probably most skilled knight of your group who unfortunately happens to be the man I might or might not be foolishly in love with.”

Gawain couldn’t contain a snort and broke out in full blown laughter soon after.

“Don’t mock my misery, you traitor. You’re supposed to be my ally in this,” Galahad pouted, which made Gawain laugh even louder.

“Sorry, little one,” he giggled. “But you being all frustrated and pouty over somebody like Tristan, is delightful. You just had to fall for the most unapproachable person around, didn’t you?”

“Go away, I hate you,” Galahad grumbled. “Have fun with Percival.”

“I’ll miss you, too, my honeybunch,” Gawain fluted and pressed a smooch on his friend’s cheek before he waltzed out of the stable, still laughing.

Galahad wiped the spit off his cheeks and rolled his eyes. It wasn’t like this was the first time something like that happened. Gawain found an unhealthy amount of pleasure in freaking other people out and Galahad was almost used to it now.

His eyes fell back on the wall and this time he really slammed against his head against it to get rid of his musings about how Tristan would express affection. Obviously, it helped little. How was he going to survive that mission?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter almost wrote itself xD I'm so proud that I managed to keep a regular update scedule until now.  
> There's not much to say about this chapter... Gawain keeps doing his own thing and there's finally more interaction between Tristan and Galahad.  
> Thanks to everyone who left kudos; they're so motivating!  
> And of course an extra large thank you and a big hug to the anon who left a comment and made me feel like a special person and to my friend who had to listen to my whining about this fic xD
> 
> If you spot mistakes, please tell me! :)

They left shortly after sunrise, the grass beneath the hooves of their horses still wet with morning dew and the soft hills of Britannia were shrouded in mist which was slowly dissolving under the first sunrays. Galahad wished they could stay to admire the mystical landscape but they had their orders and thus, they had no time to do anything but cutting across the lands at full gallop.

It was past midday when Arthur raised his hand, making all of them stop their horses. Galahad had no idea where they were, somewhere north Hadrian’s Wall, apparently at an abandoned village. Some of the ruins around them might have been houses decades ago, but the only building consisting of more than a few scattered stones still standing was an old mill, its sails already half-rotten.

“Our task is to chart the area as detailed as possible,” Arthur announced loudly. “Every squad of two will take care of a few acres. Try to avoid the Woads; we’re not here to fight. Be as exact as you can with the maps – they will be a big help for any of our prospective missions.”

He went on explaining which group would be responsible for which area and Galahad let his head fall on Gawain’s shoulder when he and Tristan were assigned the forest.

“I will be completely useless,” Galahad groaned in the thick fabric of his friend’s cloak. “I can’t even draw well enough for a map and I’ll probably get lost and eaten by Woads with my luck.”

“In that case, Tristan will probably have no problems completing the task himself,” Gawain grinned. “Who knows? Arthur might have made you two a team so you could help him relax a little during the cold nights…”

“Gawain!” Galahad spluttered. “Are you insane? You can’t say things like that here, where everybody can hear!”

“Oh please, Galahad! Calm down! I was just teasing,” Gawain chuckled. “You have to stop taking us seriously. It’s just that you plush so prettily – we can’t resist the taunting.”

“I’m not pretty!” Galahad protested a little too loudly and promptly, Lancelot was by their side.

“Is our princess having a bad day?” he asked gallantly and Galahad wanted to punch him so hard he would fall off his horse.

“It was fairly good until now; seeing your face kind of ruined it, though,” Galahad answered with his sweetest smile, quite satisfied with his comeback. Seeing Lancelot desperately trying to come up with a retort was making it even better. In the end, he just mumbled an incoherent excuse that somehow included Arthur and discussing the quest and left Gawain and Galahad alone.

“You know, this is why I love you,” Gawain grinned. “You’re always pouting over our teasing but if somebody pisses you off, they unleash the devil hiding beneath the innocent façade. You can be meaner than all of us put together if you want to. I’m so proud the little baby is growing up!”

“You _had_ to add that last part, didn’t you?” Galahad sighed. “Besides – you’re exaggerating. One doesn’t exactly need to be an eloquent mastermind to beat _Lancelot_ in an argument. He memorises pick-up lines before the feasts, remember?”

“Hush, little one,” Gawain cooed affectionately and leaned over to ruffle Galahad’s air. “If big bro says you’re an all grown-up meanie now, you are one. And we must not forget that you still have to take back your claim that you hate me. My poor feelings were severely hurt.”

Galahad rolled his eyes when suddenly a hand latched onto his shoulder. Gawain was trying to crawl over from his horse to Galahad’s. Beyond all belief, he succeeded and flopped down behind Galahad, hugging him from behind.

“Tell me you looooove~ me! Tell me I’m your favourite!” Gawain purred in Galahad’s ear while he gripped his arms tightly so he couldn’t shake him off. “Come on, do it for your big bro!” When Gawain started nuzzling Galahad’s neck, the young knight was ready to give his friend what he wanted just to shut him up. However, before he could open his mouth, the weight behind him suddenly vanished, followed by a high-pitched squeak from Gawain.

Galahad turned his head around as fast as he could and saw his best friend dangling a few feet over the ground. Eyes wide, Galahad’s gaze wandered upwards to meet with warm brown eyes. Tristan was still sitting on his horse while he held the kicking Gawain up by his collar and Galahad swore he saw a self-satisfied smirk in the otherwise so stoic face.

“We should leave now,” Tristan said perfectly calm, as if he didn’t even notice the cursing Gawain.

Galahad only managed a whispered “Uhhh… of course…” while he was staring somehow awestruck at the muscles bulging under the dark fabric of his sleeve.

“It’s nice to see that you agree. Follow me,” Tristan ordered unemotionally before letting Gawain drop on the floor. He landed more or less safely on his bottom, accompanied by a loud “Ouch!”

Galahad would have liked to stay to see if his friend was okay, but Tristan had already turned around his horse and was trotting towards the thick trees of the forest. With a last apologizing gaze to Gawain, Galahad quickly pressed his thighs on the body of his mare and followed his partner in the woods.

“You didn’t have to be so rough with Gawain,” Galahad criticized Tristan once he caught up with him. “He was only taunting me.”

“He was bothering you in an inappropriate way,” Tristan replied and Galahad thought he sounded a little bit upset.

Galahad laughed it off. “Is it because he was kissing and tickling me? That’s hardly a reason to worry; he is doing it all the time.”

“Oh really? And what else do you let him do ‘ _all the time’_?” Tristan spat.

This time, there was no doubt. Tristan wasn’t just upset, he was angry.

“Are you implying that I’m… I’m… uhh…,” Galahad stopped speaking and let his unfinished sentence die away in an awkward cough.

“I’m implying that you let Gawain fuck you, yes,” Tristan broke the silence nonchalantly and Galahad felt the heat exploding in his face.

“No!” he protested mortified. “We’re _best friends._ Gawain is pretty much the last person I would want to… err… get intimate with.”

“Is that so?” Tristan hummed. “Well, you two sure seem very close for friends.”

“Can we please stop talking about this?” Galahad complained. “It’s making me uncomfortable.”

Tristan stopped his horse, a surprised look on his face when he turned his head to face Galahad.

“Don’t tell me… Are you a virgin?”

The blush crept further, all the way down to Galahad’s neck. “Why is that such a big deal to everyone?” he huffed. “This discussion is over.”

Tristan nodded and stayed silent, but Galahad couldn’t shake off the strange feeling that the older knight achieved exactly what he wanted.

They rode in pleasant silence, making their way further into the forest. Galahad couldn’t help but to gaze at Tristan even once in a while and the rest of his day was spent pondering over why that smug expression on his partner’s face was making him shiver in anticipation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like I didn't managed to keep up the regular update date -:-' BUT! The chapter is about twice as long as the others AND it has porn! \o/ Fairly bad written porn in my opinion, but hey - it's always hard to judge these things as the writer... so I hope you like it! :3  
> I want to thank dontbevain for their lovely comment on the last chapter and everyone who left kudos! I love you all!
> 
> I was asked about the age of the characters in this work, because it is set pre-movie as all of you know, so I think they would be around 17 to 25, depending on the character. If you want more detailed information, please let me know.  
> Now, please enjoy the new chapter!

The sun had set hours before Galahad and Tristan finally found a place to rest for the night. The reason for that was that most hiding places were most likely often used by Picts – at least according to Tristan. At first, Galahad was impressed by the older knight’s ability to detect even the smallest traces of their enemies, but after hours of riding through the dark forest with its grey trees in the faint moonlight, he strongly suspected he was simply being paranoid.

Galahad had no idea what made the clearing Tristan currently made himself at home better than every single other shelter they had come across, but he wasn’t going to complain. He just wanted to sleep and didn’t care if it was on a bed, on the ground or in a tree. Anything was alright as long he finally got his aching butt off his horse. He quickly dismounted and let out a relieved sigh, earning a raised eyebrow from Tristan who was currently preparing his blankets under a tree. Galahad followed suit and grabbed his own saddle bags to get his makeshift bed ready after he unsaddled his horse and let it graze along with Tristan’s.

By the time Galahad had prepared his own bed for the night, Tristan was already buried deep within his blankets.

“Shouldn’t one of us… uhh… stay up to be on watch?” Galahad asked unconfidently. Until now, Tristan had more or less arranged everything but Galahad couldn’t explain why his eternal paranoia would stop upon something banal as this of all things.

“Stay up if you want to; I’m going to get my well-deserved rest,” Tristan grumbled sleepily. “Nothing and no one will bother us here in the middle of nowhere, not even Woads.”

Galahad shrugged and felt stupid. Of course Tristan would consider such things when choosing shelter for the night.

“Sorry to bother you with my humble presence,” Galahad mumbled to himself, hoping that Tristan didn’t hear him. This mission was supposed to be his chance to show his crush that he was just as much of a man as the rest of them, to impress him and what did he do? All the while, he acted like an untrained amateur. Great. Just _great._

Sulking, Galahad stripped down to his loose cotton tunic and lay down. He closed his eyes and listened to the wind gently rustling the leaves of the trees around him. As relaxing as the soft sound was, he found himself unable to sleep. Even under his several blankets he felt chilly, but he didn’t want to change back into his other clothes, because then he would certainly not sleep comfortably. That left him with another option, one, that he wished for and dreaded at the same time. After all, Tristan must be cold too and it was known that sharing body heat would… Galahad buried his face in the sheets before he could finish this thought and let out some strange kind of wail. He stayed like this for a while, but after some time the coldness came creeping back and he started shivering again. He really should start bringing trousers with him.

Galahad took a deep breath and gathered all his courage together. Wrapping himself up in as many blankets as he could, he toddled over to Tristan and cleared his throat.

“I… uhm, I mean-… we could…-,” he stuttered before shutting up again. Why the hell did he think this was a good idea again?

Tristan opened his eyes and yawned. For quite some time, he just stared at Galahad but after a moment he seemed to realize what the young knight – wrapped up in blankets and blushing as if there were no tomorrow – wanted from him.

A warm smile spread across Tristan’s face as he lifted up his sheets and Galahad happily crawled under them.

“Thank you,” he whispered softly.

Instead of an answer, he received a low chuckle and a gentle kiss pressed on his unruly curls. His heart was bursting with happiness and Galahad had not the slightest trouble to fall asleep pressed against a warm chest and a strong arm wrapped protectively around him.

 

The next morning, Galahad didn’t wake up. No, that was a far too rough expression for what he was experiencing. It was more like he was slowly and gently being coaxed out of his sleep with the promise of so much more than his dreams could offer. The first thing he noticed was the warmth. He felt much more comfortable here than he usually did in the barracks of the Roman garrison. Just a blink of an eye later, he realized what must have awoken him: soft kisses placed gently into his nape, like the touch of a feather. He allowed himself to savour the comfortable sensation until he realized who was lying next to him and started to panic.

“T-tristan?” he stammered. “What are you…? I mean, why are…”

“Do you want me to stop?” Tristan whispered in his ear.

A bright blush exploded on Galahad’s cheeks as he turned around to face Tristan and took his face in his hands. The slightly dishevelled beard tickled his palms and Galahad slowly brought their face closer together for a kiss. It was short, just a brief touch of lips, and after they separated again, Galahad shyly cast his eyes to the ground. He had liked kissing Tristan a lot, but did the other one like it too? What if he was a miserable kisser? And what if-

“I take this as a ‘yes’?” Tristan smiled and Galahad nodded relieved.

“It’s most definitely a ‘yes’!”, Galahad grinned and moved closer to kiss Tristan again; this time more boldly. They started out with sweet drawn out kisses but it didn’t take long until Galahad crawled on Tristan and straddled his hips. Having a lot more access in this position, the young knight nipped at every patch of skin he could reach – Tristan’s neck, his collarbone, his ear and back to his mouth.

When their lips connected again, Tristan quickly grabbed a hold of Galahad’s hair to hold him in place while he deepened the kiss. He lightly bit the pink lips, making Galahad moan. Tristan, who was waiting for this opportunity, quickly slipped his tongue inside the other’s mouth.

He was immediately met with Galahad’s tongue, playfully pushing him back, fighting for dominance. At the same time, gentle fingertips were making their way under his shirt, caressing his hot skin on their way up his chest.

They were still breathlessly kissing when Galahad pinched a nipple under Tristan’s shirt. A load moan escaped him and for a moment he was so distracted that he didn’t notice that Galahad had slid their tongues back and was now massaging the inside of his mouth with his tongue. Tristan gave up their little battle and enjoyed the feeling of getting ravished by the younger man instead.

Galahad was panting when he finally left Tristan’s lips alone. He couldn’t help but feeling a little proud seeing the stoic Tristan beneath him on the ground, hair dishevelled and lips swollen. A string of spit was still connecting them and Galahad was about to shove his tongue in that hot cavern again, as suddenly a mischievous smirk appeared on Tristan’s face, unsettling Galahad for a moment. Before he could even react, Tristan had grabbed both his shoulders and all of sudden, Galahad was the one pinned on the soft grass.

“My turn,” Tristan whispered huskily before he captured Galahad’s lips in another sloppy kiss. Contrary to Galahad, he didn’t linger there, but quickly pulled the other knight’s tunic off, having a bit of a hard time with it, but eventually got it out of the way. Once he had succeeded and turned his attention back to Galahad, he paused for a moment, taking him a sight he didn’t expect. Before him lay an already very naked Galahad. He continued to stare at the man under him while his mind still tried to grasp the fact that he hadn’t worn anything but the tunic all night long.

“You are such a little minx,” Tristan chuckled as he nuzzled Galahad’s neck. “Roaming about with no underclothes… You’re either very innocent or very naughty.”

“Hmm…,” Galahad hummed and tugged a little at the hem of Tristan’s shirt. “Maybe you can think of a way to figure out which it is.”

Taking the hint, Tristan removed his shirt and leaned down until only a finger’s breath was separating them.

“I’ll try to come up with something,” he promised jokingly. “I just might need a little inspiration beforehand.”

With that, he began to kiss along Galahad’s collarbone, occasionally sucking and biting at it. He buried his left hand in Galahads soft hair while he quickly licked the fingers of his right hand before he gently traced one of the perky nipples, enjoying the pleased gasp he was rewarded with.

Tristan continued to worship the body under him, slowly wandering south. He kissed along the narrow hips and further down on the inside of his thighs but always carefully avoiding the hardening dick. Only when Galahad started to squirm and tried to yank Tristan’s head where he wanted it, the older knight showed mercy. Without further teasing, he took the tip in his mouth and ran his tongue around it before he slowly worked his way forward. He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked lustily before he let go again and planted little pecks all over it.

When he stopped once more, Galahad whined dissatisfied. He was fully hard by now and was most certainly not content to see Tristan stand up and walk over to his bags.

What…-?” he started to complain but Tristan interrupted him with a hush and threw the thing he just took out to Galahad who sat up he fast as he could and only just managed to catch it. He opened his hand to see a little glass bottle containing a thick liquid.

“What do you want with your bowstring oil?” Galahad asked and quizzical looked up to Tristan.

The other one just smirked and raised an eyebrow and after several moments the penny dropped.

“You want to use it to-…” Galahad stammered. “But don’t you need it later to-… I mean-…”

Tristan shut him up with a heartfelt kiss.

“Shh, calm down,” he whispered. “I mostly use wax for my bows by now and even if that wasn’t the case, I couldn’t think of a better use for the oil than this.”

“Okay then…,” Galahad muttered. “How… how do you want me?”

A certain kind of hunger became visible on Tristan’s face.

“H-hands and knees for now, I think,” he said, his voice cracking a little from excitement.

While Galahad turned around, Tristan quickly kicked his trousers off and dipped his fingers in the oil and warmed it a little in his hand.

“Are you ready?” he asked Galahad, who nodded. “Just tell me if I hurt you,” Tristan added before he brought his hand to his lover’s asshole.

At first, he just circled it gently, spreading the oil wherever he could, before inserting his index finger. He began thrusting it in and out, and then circling again until he deemed the tight hole ready for a second finger. He watched for even the slightest sign of discomfort on Galahad’s face, but the young knight looked pretty pleased with his situation.

Getting more courageous because of the positive reaction, Tristan began feeling up the insides of Galahad, twisting and turning his fingers, earning blissful moans whenever he brushed a certain spot. He had just added a third finger, his hand stretching Galahad further, when Galahad piped up.

“I think I’m ready now,” he panted, looking over his shoulder.

Tristan dragged his teeth over his bottom lip and withdrew his hand. He aligned himself at the stretched entrance after he slicked his dick quickly with some more oil and finally thrust into the tight, hot cavern.

A startled gasp escaped Galahad’s mouth and he felt his muscles tense up because of the intrusion.

“Slow… slowly…!” he warned Tristan who immediately stopped, casting a worried look down.

Galahad took a few deep breaths and tried to relax and get used to the feeling of being penetrated. It took him less time than he expected to adjust himself and firmly told Tristan to move.

Still wary, Tristan pulled out slowly and carefully and then thrust back in equally measured.

“I’m not made from glass,” Galahad complained jokingly and grinded his behind against Tristan’s hips. Instantly, he was rewarded with harder and deeper thrusts.

Galahad could feel how Tristan was losing his misgivings about hurting him minute by minute as he pushed in deeper, meeting Galahad halfway.

When Tristan hit that special spot within Galahad again, the young knight couldn’t contain a cry of pleasure.

“Ahh, Tristan, there! Again!”

Instead of heeding Galahad’s wishes, Tristan stopped moving and pulled out a little reluctantly. Before Galahad could complain, he was turned around rather abruptly, lying on his back now, facing Tristan.

“I want to try something,” Tristan panted in his ear. “I want to see your face.”

He placed Galahad’s legs on his shoulders and then quickly entered his lover again, seeming a bit desperate.

Galahad moaned loudly and arched his back as he was penetrated from a new angle. Tristan had purposefully aimed for that sweet spot again, that brought Galahad inexpressible ecstasy. He hit it again and again, but after a while, his thrusts became sloppier and more frantic.

When a large hand closed around his dick, Galahad almost came immediately.

“Tristan, if you keep that up, I’m going to- going to-…”

“Me too,” Tristan interrupted him and increased his pace once more, while he stroke Galahad’s cock.

Before Galahad could properly realize it, his vision went white and he came with a shout, his come now covering Tristan’s hand and chest. Tristan came only seconds later, his own orgasm triggered by Galahad’s clenching muscles around his dick.

Unwillingly, Tristan pulled his now soft cock out and watched his semen trickle out of Galahad’s ass. While the young knight was awfully embarrassed, Tristan was quite content with himself at the sight.

Both of them were sweaty and filthy, but also exhausted and therefore, they simply crawled under the covers again. They could always wash in the little pond near the clearing in a few hours. For now, lying next to each other naked made both of them perfectly happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished the last chapter! Sorry for making you wait for so long. This is not really beta-read, so please tell me if you spot any mistakes. Enjoy!

Tristan was used to waking up early in the morning. He had always been a light sleeper, shaken awake even by the softest noises. Hence, he was considerably surprised when he felt warm sunrays on his face when he opened his eyes. He felt warm and comfortable, almost too good to stand up. He closed his eyes again until he felt soft fingers threading through his long and silky hair. He purred involuntarily, receiving a chuckle in return. He opened his eyes again and turned his head to the left.

It took him a moment to realize where he was. At first, all he could concentrate on was the pair of blue eyes right next to him, framed by chocolate brown curls. After a short while he began to take in his surroundings: the lush forest, the small pond, the horses playing on the grass… and the warm body pressed against his, skin against skin.

“Galahad,” he murmured and took his lover’s face in his hands. The thick beard tickled his palms and a smile spread on his face before he stole a quick kiss from the swollen lips.

“Who would have thought that the great Tristan enjoys lazy mornings, huh?” Galahad teased and kissed back. His lips soon travelled south, kissing the skin where Tristan’s beard met his skin, nibbling at his collarbone and leaving little pecks all over his broad chest. Tristan relaxed and closed his eyes again, simply dwelling in the sensation of Galahad’s lips all over his body, tickling and worshipping. He ran his hand through his hair and froze. There was no loose hair to run his fingers through.

He could feel the tremble of Galahad’s chuckle on his skin.

“I was wondering when you would notice,” the younger knight giggled.

Horrified, Tristan inspected his hair. Braids. Over and over. How did he manage not to notice Galahad braiding his hair?

“You cheeky little thing,” he growled playfully and grabbed Galahad at his waist to turn them around with Galahad trapped between Tristan’s thighs. He bent down until their noses touched and tapped his fingers against the smooth skin of his sides.

“You look positively delicious right now, sweet Galahad. I could eat you up,” he whispered.

“Hmmm, maybe you should teach me a lesson,” Galahad answered seductively, biting down on his lower lip.

“Yes, I suppose I should do so,” Tristan nodded with a devilish smile and quickly moved his fingers to tickle his lover’s stomach.

“Tris-!” Galahad managed to gasp before he broke out into full-hearted laughter. Tristan couldn’t bring himself to keep this up for too long and let Galahad escape after a while. The sight of his flushed cheeks and completely messed up hair made him whish he didn’t, though.

Both of them dressed rather reluctantly but it couldn’t be helped. They were on a mission, after all – a mission that needed to be completed.

They saddled their horses and made their way through the forest. While Tristan was sketching the terrain, Galahad felt a little useless again. Tristan was doing all the work and all he managed to do was decoratively riding along. He didn’t really hope for an attack right now, but at least that would mean he could show his skills. Sadly – or luckily – their ride remained peaceful and they finished a rough sketch of the map before sunset.

“If we are quick, we might get back to Hadrian’s Wall tonight,” Tristan broke the silence. “I’d rather not spend another night in Woad territory, but if you prefer riding during the day, we can-…”

“I’m not a child,” Galahad interrupted angrily. “All of you might forget this at times, but I’ve been through the same training as you. So yes, I am perfectly capable to ride at dusk.”

“I didn’t mean to be rude,” Tristan apologized.

“And I didn’t mean to overreact,” Galahad sighed in return. ”Come on, let’s ride home and see that we enjoy one of those hot roman baths together, hm?”

“I think that’s an excellent idea,” Tristan smirked and sped up.

Laughing, Galahad spurred his horse and chased after Tristan.

 

They arrived earlier at Hadrian’s Wall than they had hoped. In fact, it seemed like they were the first group to arrive.

“Do you think the others got in trouble?” Galahad asked somewhat nervously while they were tending their horses. “Nobody else seems to be here yet and we didn’t exactly hurry on our task…”

“It is unlikely that _all_ of the other teams faced serious problems,” Tristan reassured him. “I’m sure they are taking their sweet time riding back or were simply not as efficient charting the territory as we were.”  
Tristan was satisfied to see the worried lines slowly disappearing from his lover’s face.

“You’re probably right,” Galahad sighed and put away the saddle he was carrying. “And now that we’ve finished here – I think I owe you a bath.”

A broad grin spread on Tristan’s face. “That, my dear, is true. Please lead the way, Sir Galahad.”

Grinning back, Galahad quickly grabbed the older knight’s hand and pulled him along.

 

This wasn’t exactly what Galahad had had in mind when he suggested the bath, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. He couldn’t remember when he had felt so relaxed the last time. He was sitting on Tristan’s lap, his eyes closed, enjoying the warm water and Tristan’s hand kneading his shoulders and neck. Hell, this was as good – if not better – as the sex. He moaned approvingly as Tristan worked out another kink in his back and received a chuckle and a peck on his cheek in return.

“Hmm, you have no idea how much I love you right now,” Galahad hummed.

Tristan nuzzled his neck. “You are just saying that because my backrubs are out of this world,” he murmured against the fair skin.

“Well, I’m certain I can find a way to repay you,” Galahad purred suggestively and began to grind his hips on Tristan’s under him.

In the blink of an eye, Tristan turned Galahad around, chest flush against chest. Now, that they were facing each other, Tristan buried his hands in the soft brown curls to pull his lover into a passionate kiss. The younger knight gasped surprised, but returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm. His hand sneaked lower, to wrap itself around the cock of the man under him, teasing and pumping until it filled with blood, growing harder and harder each second.  
Tristan growled, his hand moving down as well, grabbing Galahad’s ass. He was teasing the cleft between the two plump cheeks when the door suddenly flew open, revealing their leader.

Before anyone could say something, the door was slammed shut again. Galahad looked absolutely mortified and was still trying to wrap his mind around what just happened and Tristan could hear Arthur cursing in the corridor, grumbling about never being able to use this bathhouse again.

 

**_The End_ **


End file.
